Bart Simpson
Bart Simpson is the son of Homer Simpson and in the unmario universe, he wears a pink shirt. Bart Simpson misses his mom named Marge Simpson because of an incident that happened a few years. To this day, Bart Simpson wants to drive the bus, the problem is when he wants to learn something new he forgets about it. Bart's dad works for the nuclear power plant area or area 51, he is also known to be 56 years old. In the near future, Bart Simpson was trapped in a dream world from his creation and later turned into a nightmare realm for the inscrutable's who also live in the dream. When Bart Simpson was born, he was born with guilt and trauma. The time Bart Simpson was 15 years old, he went into a mental prison where memories and dreams collide from the trauma he has endured. People consider Bart Simpson as a man of guilty for murder, even thought he claims that he has peach and innocence to the world. Bart Simpson's best friends are a man mole, Santa's little helpers and Lisa Simpson. For his birthday, Homer gave Bart a strong suit in case of accidents. Bart Simpson's pet animal is a man/horse hybrid. Bart Simpson lives in a river lake with trees, and Bart Simpson's least favorite person is Darth Vader. Bart Simpson's sister has the power of to control humans in spring field. Bart Simpson's dad is known to be a shame guy, regrettable guy, and of course a guilty person. Sometimes, Bart Simpson and his dad go on epic adventures together while saving the world from the forces of evil. The only problem is Bart Simpson can't remember his past when he was 3 or 5 years old but can remember his teen years. Bart Simpson's nemesis has a cracker factory and puts salt into the cracker's, Bart Simpson's nemesis' also has a child named Stuart Little. Bart Simpson's dad has adopted a baby named Maggie Simpson but she makes people disappear. When Maggie Simpson turned the same age as Bart, she worked at the retirement place for old people and some times worked at the bank. Bart Simpson's method for training Maggie Simpson is to give her birds and bees, when it was Maggie Simpson's birthday he gave her VHS of Sesame Street. After a few years, Bart Simpson learned how to give awareness to children and to go to the movies for free. The thing that annoys Bart Simpson is loud saxophone's in the middle of the night and 1999 action/fantasy movies. Before Bart Simpson passed away, he had a coma and enjoyed Tim Allen's Home Improvement with a game of jeopardy. When Bart Simpson passed away, he lived in a strange and foreign land which looks like Australia but it has too many kangaroo's, He also makes a garden with gnomes and funky monkeys with xylophones but hates that ducks take over the garden. When Bart Simpson wakes up everyday, he cuts his hair and puts the hair in the sink because he wants to save space in his house, he then puts lipstick on his lips because he wants to be fancy even though it causes trauma to his brain. Category:Guys